User blog:BeoBlade/ God Eater The Last Overdrive Chapter 5
God Eater: The Last Overdrive chapter 5: Walk to Abyss After the GboroGboro died, Beoblade went to call a helicopter to get them... Beoblade: Someone there? We need a helicopter, it should take a lot of time to we went walking to there. Sakaki: Sorry but the only helicopter we have is with Lindow and the Defense Unit, I think you should go walking until we get there. Beoblade: Godamn it, ok then. ... Jakob: Well... Since this awkward silence wont stop, we can talk about something. Josua: Like what? Jakob: You work for Fenrir fenrir since? Kaitlin: Yeah, I'm kinda curious about that too. Beoblade: Argh, ok then, since 9 years old. Kaitlin: What?! So you work for fenrir during 10 years? Beoblade: Actually 20 years. Kaitlin: (I thought he was younger than me... That's odd) Josua: And what do you remember? Beoblade: Nothing much... just that I was in a mission to hunt a Magatsu Kyuubi... Josua: Wow, magatsu? I always wanted to hunt one, I heard that when you kill a Kyuubi, you get called the "Red Devil" right? Beoblade: Yes... Beoblade: What?! this agein?! AARRGGHH Kaitlin: What is happening?! Jakob: I think it's oracle cells that was currently sleeping were awokening! *flashback* During the Magatsu fight Beoblade: Is that a Fenrir simbol? THat's impossible! Magatsu: WRROARR Beoblade: Damn it, this Kyubi dont let me think! Kyuubi that time created the sphere BLood Hability and Beoblade went a lot weaker than usual making his attacks severious damage him Beoblade: I... cant handle my own godarc? What is happening? (Donavan: What out Beo! You gonna die with you get another attack and I cant move myself!) Beoblade: Ugh... Say a thing I dont know you Stupid! A wild Hannibal appeared in the scene and attacked Beoblade mercyless Beoblade: ARRRRGHH! I GONNA DIE HERE!! Johannes: Not on my turn! Johannes protected Beoblade from a decisive blow from Fierce Kongou but when he said "s peels dluohs simagara lla" the Magatsu stopped attacking Beoblade: What is that?! you control that Magatsu?! So Fenrir really created the Aragamis?! Johannes: Yes Sir.Thomas, all aragamis was created by us in a laboratory, sadly they dont obey us, just some of them like this Magatsu Kyuubi, now you dont tell this to anyone. Beoblade: YOU WANT TO ME HIDE THAT YOU CREATED ALL THIS CHAOS?! Johannes: Exaclty, now head back to the headquarters, good accomplisment killing this Fierce Kongou and arresting this Magatsu alone. The russian branch is surely proud of you. Beoblade: I.. what is happening?... *flashback end* Josua: wait... I think he is awakening. Beoblade: What was that? Kaitlin: what you talking about? you went asleep... Beoblade: no.. it's just... Jakob: just say it Beoblade: ( I cant tell this to them, probably I dont know with that is true, damn I was freezed for years, my head dont works so well... And I dont know who is that DOnavan...) Beoblade: It's nothing... I thought that the Gboro-gboro was alive... Josua: haha, Kait just panicked out for nothing, she likes you XD Kaitlin: Stop that silly stuff Josua, you know I hate pranks Josua: it's not prank with it's the truth XD Beoblade: let's get going now Jakob: Wait, is that a Fenrir helicopter? Kaitlin: yeah! Beoblade: mission accomplished then. ... Josua: Klaus-Sama, he remembered something. Maybe the Magatsu Kyuubi fight Klaus Servant: Sorry Josua but Klaus is too busy now, I will give your mensage to him. Josua: ok, and when Beoblade reacts, can I kill him? Klaus Servant: Of course, with your own fists with you want. Josua: That will be good, killing the own Thomas Beoblade myself! hahahhahahha! kaitlin: what you laughing of Josua? Josua:Nothing, just thinking in a joke I heard in the Southeast Branch Beoblade: (that guys is getting stranger every minute, when he is on the phone for what I can see he acts completely different compared to when with us) Category:Blog posts